


Light | Blind!Levi x Reader|

by McHeichou



Category: Shingekinokyojin - Fandom
Genre: Levi - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attackontitan, reader - Freeform, shingekinokyojin, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeichou/pseuds/McHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests. Too tired to write a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light | Blind!Levi x Reader|

**Author's Note:**

> To all my precious readers. I love you all. This is shittily written. Aaaaahhhh

The bedroom light quivered with an unfathomable rhythm, distressing your eyes. You finally gave in and turned it off with a light push to the switch.

Evolution of human intelligence didn't matter when it came to dealing with light bulbs so without even trying to fix it, you surrendered. The room became dark, not even a tendril of light could seep its way inside. 

It wasn't a surprise when your sense of sight became numb. You blinked several times to get used to this feeling, no object to be seen in your way. You felt like a person trapped in a scorching hot desert, wandering aimlessly to find a puddle of water.

"(Name)? Are you there?" Levi's voice perforated through the silence, a well cherished guiding light in the obscurity of this ebony shaded space. 

"Shit....I can't see, wait up. I'll switch on the bulb....again. It is flickering badly though." You bit on your lip and tried to turn it on. 

But failure followed, illumination couldn't manage to touch the floor. "D-Damn it," you cursed, "remind me to change it tomorrow." 

You extended your hands to find Levi, frantically waving them here and there to grab his crisp ironed shirt. "You know, we should really get this house renovated...." you stopped the motion of your tongue, pale words slowly dissolving into the shadow-like space. 

A memory echoed inside your mind, reminding you of the ardent day when you had promised Levi that you would save money to help him get his sight back. You gulped back the sentence and smiled, "Nah...I think renovation can wait." 

Levi hummed and neared towards you, his ears catching bits and pieces of your mumbles. Silence, he had learned, was the most beautiful sound his ears could perceive. But broken sentences and the tremble of your hesitation might be the worst kind of strings.

He grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. The darkness. He was so familiar with it. Whenever he woke up, it would not be because of the cascade of sunlight on his eyelids but because of the vibration of your sweet words against his ears.

"You're so brave, Levi." You would often whisper these words to him. So did everyone. But to him, what was so brave in being blind? He ate the same food, did the same chores and passed the same amount of seconds as anybody.

Levi leaned closer and pressed his ear against your chest to hear the beats of your heart. Your face grew red and your eyelids trembled to let the tears fall on the ground. Intimate moments like these always managed to stir your emotions violently. 

He couldn't drink in your appearance with his eyes but with his fingers, he could imagine a perfect image of you. 

Each touch, caress and movement gave him a sense of satisfaction and relief that you were here with him.

Your heart beated like a nightingale,  
flapping its wings against a cage. Graceful, yet impatient. 

Levi wished that he could save you from the turmoil of your own emotions. He wanted to tell you that he had not lost the light. Even though his whole world was a void filled with nothing but a single chrome of black, he could still imagine light, and you had taught him to do so.

He wanted to tell you that from inside he was consumed by light. Your light. And he couldn't wait to share some with you when his sight might return. 

Levi didn't want to be one of those who couldn't perceive luminosity and be drawn towards the madness of oblivion. 

There was so much intensity yet to be experienced out there. So many chromes yet to see. So many piles of things were undone. Brush strokes not admired, books unread and your smile unseen. 

You dug your fingers in his silky ebony tresses and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Levi smiled faintly and stood upright, fingers still laced together with yours. He wanted to colour the insipid leaves of your life. 

He brought his face closer to yours and captured your lips in a delicate kiss. His thumb wiped away your tears as his blank eyes stared into your glassy ones. You quivered under his touch, heart wrenching to recieve his blank gesture. Levi wished he knew when to soften his gaze or sharpen his glare at you.

"Shitty brat." 

You smiled through a stray rivulet of tears, hoping to rock your pain into submission. 

But even in this world of ignorance filled with disharmony and misery, you opened your arms to encase him and he could do nothing but be utterly engulfed in an embrace of your melodic marvellous blessing.  
•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! They mean the world to me ! :3


End file.
